I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home security systems.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known home security systems which are designed to secure the home against intruders. These previously known systems typically comprise a plurality of intruder sensors which are positioned throughout the home. These intruder sensors include motion detectors, vibration detectors and the like. Furthermore, the home is typically divided into two or more security zones, such as the garage, the basement and the main living quarters.
These previous home security systems include a main control unit which constantly monitors all of the intruder sensors in the system. Upon the receipt of a signal from one of the intruder sensors, the main control unit sounds sirens, lights lights, sends signal to a remote location, and the like in an attempt to alert police or to alert the neighbors to call the police or otherwise apprehend the intruder. Typically, the alarm is activated for a preset period of time, such as ten minutes, after which the system resets.
Some primary disadvantages of these previously known home security systems is that no warning is given to the owner of a possible intruder presence just before entering the house. Also, these systems are prone to false alarms. Consequently, after a few false alarms, neighbors tend to ignore subsequent alarms even though such alarms are not false alarms.
Consequently, with these previously known systems the possibility arises that the intruder can enter the home and deactivate the alarm sirens and lights while the neighbors treat the initial activation of the alarms as a false alarm. This is particularly dangerous for the homeowner when he or she returns to the home since the intruder may still be present within the home.